Looking For Memories
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Emma Swan e Regina Mills estavam prontas para o seu felizes para sempre, mas pela mão do destino aquele momento seria adiado e agora perdidas em um mundo totalmente diferente elas tem que fazer do amor o meio de voltar para casa. #magicbaby #SwanQueen
1. Prólogo

Regina finalmente poderia respirar aliviada. Depois de atravessar várias dificuldades em Neverland para conseguir salvar seu filho. Ela ainda lembra-se de todas as noites em que chorou angustiada achando que não o veria mais com vida. Foi duro para ela ver seu filho levado à outra terra, por pessoas que queriam ver o mal dele. Felizmente, as lágrimas que ela derrubava agora eram de felicidade. Todos haviam voltado sãos e salvos para Storybrooke. Regina só queria aproveitar a companhia de seu filho, já que finalmente ele passou a vê-la sem ser a Evil Queen. Seu relacionamento com Emma passou a ser mais civilizado. Elas já não brigavam tanto por causa de Henry. Aliás, elas aprenderam a superar suas diferenças, quando a prioridade em Neverland era o bom estar de seu filho. As duas unidas conseguiram salvar Henry de tão temida sombra que tinha como principal objetivo sugar a energia vital de Henry que lhe garantia um controle maior sobre aquelas terras. Mas, com a sombra sendo derrotada, elas ainda salvaram os meninos perdidos do futuro escravo que eles tinham. Logo que elas a derrotaram, abriu-se um grande portal onde todas aquelas crianças aprisionadas tiveram a chance de voltar para casa. Assim, com aquele portal aberto, os permitiram voltar para Storybrooke.

Regina abriu um enorme sorriso assim que pôs seus olhos sobre sua amada Storybrooke. Lágrimas caíram de seus olhos castanhos quando sentiu Henry a abraçando em sua cintura.

– Eu te amo tanto mãe! - disse Henry sorrindo. Por que está chorando? - perguntou preocupado.

– Estou chorando de felicidade. De estar de volta para casa com meu filho vivo em meus braços. Eu te amo muito Henry. Quero que sempre saiba disso.

– Você é minha heroína mãe. Queria que soubesse disso. - disse o garoto abrindo um enorme sorriso.

Emma logo se aproximou de Regina e Henry.

– Conseguimos Emma. Salvamos nosso filho! - disse a morena.

– Fico feliz em dizer o mesmo Regina. Henry entrou em minha vida, e de repente, ele se tornou tão importante para mim. De um modo que eu nunca imaginei que seria possível. Fico feliz que nós o salvamos juntas. - disse a loira com os olhos lacrimejados.

Elas se abraçaram. Foi um abraço rápido, mas nele ficou explícito o respeito que uma tinha pela outra. Um respeito que antes nunca ninguém imaginaria que seria possível. Henry era alegria pura ao ver suas duas mães finalmente se dando bem. Ele interrompeu o abraço das duas, e os três ficaram durante alguns minutos desfrutando daquele carinho. Elas se amavam. Henry tinha certeza disso, mas por que elas tinham que ser tão teimosas em admitir o que sentiam uma pela outra?

**x.x.x**

Com a chegada em Storybrooke, logo começaram os planos para se voltar para a Floresta Encantada. Tantas pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo, que nunca conseguiam chegar à conclusão nenhuma.

– Feijões mágicos? - um dos anões que estavam no meio da discussão questionou.

– Fora de cogitação! - exclamou Anton. - Não estamos na época mais propícia para cultivarmos. Corríamos o risco de perder toda a plantação.

– Não teria outro jeito de se abrir um portal? - perguntou Leroy.

– Eu e Emma poderíamos abrir um portal. - disse Regina se manifestando pela primeira vez. - Mas, não conseguiríamos mantê-lo aberto por muito tempo. Se Rumpel nos ajudasse seria tudo mais eficaz. Porém, desde que voltamos de Neverland que ele não sai mais de sua loja. - conclui Regina.

– Para mim ele está aprontando alguma coisa. - disse Emma. - Ele está muito esquisito para o meu gosto. Eu ainda não confio nele plenamente.

– Talvez ele queira ajudar se levarmos a questão a ele. - replica Regina. - Ele ainda quer descobrir o que aconteceu com Neal depois que ele caiu no portal.

– Nem todos mudam como você Regina. - sussurrou Emma apenas para Regina escutar. - Eu ainda não sei o que, mas Gold está aprontando alguma coisa.

– Belle! - exclamou Snow. - Podemos falar com ela, e assim saberemos se ele está aprontando algo.

– Sugiro encerrarmos essa reunião. - David se pronunciou. - Ainda não chegamos a nenhuma solução plausível para chegarmos todos em segurança a nossa terra. Assim que minha esposa for falar com Belle, nós faremos outra reunião. Dou por encerrado mais esse conselho municipal.

David bateu o martelo e em questão de segundos toda a população havia se dispersado, cada um seguindo seu caminho. Ruby e Granny foram reabrir o café, os anões foram trabalhar nas minas, David e Snow também seguiram seu caminho. Só ficaram por ali Regina e Emma que esperavam Henry terminar de conversar com Grace.

– Desculpe-me Emma! - disse Regina se aproximando da xerife. - Mas seu pai não tem liderança suficiente para lidar com uma prefeitura e administração de uma cidade. Nessa reunião ele e um pedaço de papel eram a mesma coisa. Aliás, no pedaço de papel pode ter informações interessantes. - disse Regina destilando veneno.

– Você diz isso Regina porque você tem inveja dele, já que meu pai assumiu a prefeitura da cidade.

– Acha que eu terei inveja de um idiota que não sabe lidar com os problemas de uma cidade. Só rindo mesmo Miss Swan. Só rindo.

– A propósito Regina, vamos jantar na vovó hoje? - perguntou Emma.

– Lamento desapontá-la, mas prometi uma noite e mãe e filho para Henry hoje. Espero que não me leve a mal. Hoje é a noite que eu posso passar com meu filho, e eu prefiro ficar apenas com ele.

– Espero que amanhã possamos jantar juntas, que tal? - propõe Regina.

– Amanhã pode ser tarde demais Regina. - diz a loira fazendo biquinho.

– Cruzes Emma, até parece que nós vamos desaparecer. Só iremos jantar em lugares diferentes da cidade. - conclui Regina aos risos.

– Então, eu vou para minha casa ficar sozinha e desolada esperando a hora de ir buscar nosso filho.

– Você ama um drama Miss Swan. - diz Regina olhando para os lados para em seguida dar um leve selinho em Emma.

– Regina! Até quando iremos manter nosso romance em segredo? Eu não aguento de vontade de lhe beijar e fazer carinho em público. Eu te amo!

– Eu te amo também Emma, mas eu ainda não estou preparada. Tente entender o meu lado. Nos vemos em breve.

**x.x.x**

Regina e Henry estavam sentados na mesa de jantar. Ela havia cozinhado sua tão famosa lasanha e Henry lambia seus beiços desfrutando da comida maravilhosa de sua mãe.

– Mãe, como eu senti falta de sua lasanha. - exclama o menino.

– Agora, só tem algo melhor do que a lasanha, que é a sobremesa. - diz Regina.

– Sobremesa! Oba, o que é? O que é? - pergunta ansioso.

– Surpresa Henry. Você logo verá. - diz Regina se levantando da mesa, mas uma tontura a atinge em cheio a fazendo cambalear para trás.

Regina respira fundo e consegue se estabilizar novamente, e continua seu caminho até a cozinha, mas braços de seu filho a impedem de chegar a seu destino.

– Mãe, você está bem? - perguntou preocupado. - Você está pálida! Vamos sentar um pouco. Eu não ligo para sobremesa, enquanto eu vejo que minha mãe não está bem.

– Deixa de besteira Henry. Eu estou ótima. - diz Regina alisando uma ruga invisível em seu vestido.

– Não, você não está bem! E você não irá mentir para mim de novo. O que está acontecendo?

– Não está acontecendo nada meu filho. Foi apenas uma vertigem, nada que você deva se preocupar.

– Mas eu me preocupo. É o que um filho deve fazer por sua mãe. Agora diz para mim o que está acontecendo.

– Sim, Henry! -responde Regina sobriamente. - Vamos nos sentar na sala então.

Regina andava de um lado para o outro naquela sala, e não conseguia encarar seu filho. Como falar para ele sobre aquilo. Não tinha coragem, tinha medo de sua reação ser ruim. Ela não queria perdê-lo novamente, não agora que eles estavam finalmente se dando bem.

– Eu não sairei daqui até souber tudo o que está acontecendo.

– Não é fácil para eu contar tudo o que está acontecendo comigo. - diz Regina com sua voz embargada.

– Você está doente? - pergunta Henry preocupado.

– Não, da onde que você tirou isso meu filho?

– Bem, pelo fato de você quase ter desmaiado na sala de jantar. É isso? - pergunta com lágrimas em seus olhos.

– Não Henry! Não é isso! - responde com um meio sorriso. - Não sei como irá reagir a isso, mas eu estou grávida.

– Grávida? - pergunta Henry se engasgando com o ar. - Jura mesmo? Eu sou ser um irmão mais velho para meu irmãozinho ou irmãzinha que está na sua barriga? - aproxima-se fazendo um leve carinho no ventre ainda plano de sua mãe. - Mas espera aí mãe. Quem é o pai da criança?

Esta era a pergunta que Regina mais temia, nem ela sabia direito como ela havia engravidado. Ela não havia ficado com nenhum homem desde Graham, mas lá no fundo ela sabia como ela tinha ficado grávida. Só não queria acreditar. Só pode ter sido quando ela fez magia com Emma para salvar Storybrooke. A magia compartilhada por elas duas a tinha feito ficar grávida. Lágrimas agora escorriam por seu rosto, ela iria ter um filho de Emma. Mas a questão que deixava sua mente confusa era apenas uma. Que iria acreditar? Quem acreditaria na Evil Queen?

– Henry, eu preciso que não fale com ninguém sobre essa gravidez. - pede Regina. - Eu acho que fiquei grávida depois que eu e Emma salvamos a cidade. Mas ninguém irá acreditar em mim. Por isso que essa gravidez terá que ser mantida em segredo.

– Espera, você está grávida de Emma? - questiona Henry. - Que demais! Temos logo que falar com ela.

– Eu preciso pensar em como falarei tudo isso Henry. - diz Regina enquanto escuta a campainha tocar. -Deve ser Emma que veio te buscar. Nenhuma palavra sobre nossa conversa. Você me promete?

– Eu prometo mãe! - diz Henry antes de sair de casa.

**x.x.x**

– Gold, você tem certeza de que isso dará certo?- pergunta Belle com receio.

– Como eu nunca tive em toda minha vida. Essa contra maldição resolverá todos os nossos problemas e nos levará de volta para a Floresta Encantada.

– Você tem certeza disso? - pergunta Belle mais uma vez. Ela não sabia explicar, mas ela estava com um péssimo pressentimento. Ela sentia que algo ia dar errado.

– Você não confia em mim Belle? - questiona Gold. - Eu não tenho nada contra ninguém dessa cidade, mas eu preciso saber o que aconteceu com Neal. E eu tenho certeza que ele está na Floresta Encantada.

– Quando irá lançar essa contra maldição?

– Sinceramente, eu não sei. Talvez hoje ainda, talvez amanhã de manhã. Faltam apenas alguns pequenos detalhes, como reparar todas as terras danificadas e isso leva algum tempo.

Belle andava de um lado para o outro, como que se desconfiasse das atitudes do homem que ela deveria amar.

– Mas por que você não falou nada disso com ninguém? Regina poderia muito bem te ajudar com isso.

– Regina não sabe de nada Belle. Eu criei a maldição, e a apenas eu serei o responsável pelo retorno de todos. Agora, por favor, deixe-me sozinho que eu preciso terminar isso o quanto antes.

Belle olhava para Gold e cada vez tinha mais certeza de que ele estava aprontando algo, não sabia o que, mas tinha algo errado. Até que depois de um momento ela ouviu uma voz exaltada vindo de seu escritório.

– Está tudo pronto! Voltaremos para a Floresta Encantada!

**x.x.x**

Henry havia acordado com um sol escaldante sobre seu rosto. Os sons de vários tipos de pássaros pareciam uma música orquestrada. Parecia tudo perfeito demais, parecia tudo estranho demais. Isso não parecia com Storybrooke. Henry passou suas mãos pela sua coberta de veludo, que não era a mesma com que havia adormecido na noite passada. Seus travesseiros também não lembravam em nada com o do seu quarto. Alguma coisa havia acontecido. Mas, o que?

– Que estranho! - pensou o rapaz. - Nem entra luz do sol diretamente em meu quarto. - levanta-se com um estalo e conclui. - Não estamos em casa. Onde estamos? - diz olhando na janela. - Não é possível, estamos na Floresta Encantada. - afirma ao olhar de sua janela - Emma, Emma, você está aí? - sai de seu quarto procurando a mãe na imensidão do castelo da família.

A procura por todos os cômodos e nada de encontrá-la. Onde será que Emma estava? Continuou seu caminho até se chocar com Snow.

– Finalmente te encontrei Henry. Não sei como, mas voltamos para casa. Você viu sua mãe?

– Não, eu estou a procurando, mas não a encontro. Onde ela está?

– Henry, eu não sei. Teremos uma reunião de conselho para saber sobre isso, mas Emma não está na Floresta Encantada.

– Como assim ela não está na Floresta Encantada? Onde será que ela está? Se todos voltaram por que ela não voltou? - diz Henry enchendo Snow de perguntas.

– Eu não sei o que está acontecendo. Mas, pelo que parece não há sinal nem de Emma e nem de Regina.

– Minha mãe também não está aqui. - diz Henry se desesperando.

– Henry? - chamou Snow uma vez. - Henry? Está acontecendo alguma coisa?

– Eu estou preocupado com minha mãe. - responde Henry com lágrimas em seus olhos.

– Com Regina? Por quê?

– Nada! - diz Henry se lembrando que não falaria nada sobre a gravidez. - Não tem nada com minha mãe.

– Henry, você mente muito mal. - diz Snow. O que tem sua mãe?

– Ela está grávida e eu não tenho ideia de onde ela está. E Emma também está sumida. - diz Henry chorando.


	2. New York

Era o dia mais rígido do inverno e uma morena de cabelos negros curtos dormia aparentemente tranquila em um dos gramados congelados no Central Park. Todos que passavam por lá reparavam na mulher que dormia jogada de qualquer jeito no parque, mas ninguém fazia nada. Uns achavam que ela havia adormecido por ali porque ela estava bêbada, outros achavam que era uma simples moradora de rua. A palavra de ordem para a maioria das pessoas que moravam na caótica cidade era o interesse próprio. Para que perder um tempo que pode ser precioso ajudando alguma pessoa? De modo que ela ficou ali sozinha desfrutando de seu sono.

Algumas horas depois ela começou a se mexer um pouco desconfortável, enquanto alguns gemidos dolorosos saíam de sua boca. Poderia ser um pesadelo, ou em último dos casos, apenas o frio típico do inverno nova-iorquino. Ela foi acordada com a neve queimando sobre seu rosto. Suas juntas se mexiam com bastante dificuldade devido ao ar gélido que pairava sobre o Central Park naquele dia. Ela já não conseguia manter seus olhos cerrados e ao abrir os mesmos, ela deparou-se com a fraca luz solar que adentrava sua pupila. Ela não entendia o porquê de suas mãos estarem agarradas firmemente em seu ventre. Ao levantar sua cabeça sentiu uma leve tontura, a qual procurou ignorar. Precisava descobrir onde estava. Precisava saber que lugar era aquele.

Ela piscou seus olhos umas duas vezes, como que se tentasse adaptá-los ao ambiente em que estava. Parecia um parque, aliás, um parque muito frio por sinal, pensou consigo mesma. Logo depois, devido ao frio, encolheu-se tremendo em seu casaco. Saiu sem rumo e sem direção naquele parque. Tudo era diferente para ela. Não conseguia reconhecer aquele lugar, por mais que tentasse. Onde estava? Perguntava a si mesma quando uma onda de pânico adentrou o seu corpo. Indo mais fundo naquele ambiente desconhecido, ela não conseguia se lembrar de como havia chegado naquele lugar.

Aliás, ela não se lembrava de nada. Sua cabeça não passava de uma página em branco, sem lembranças, nem nada. Ela não sabia quem ela era. Lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto. Andava por entre as pessoas no parque e se sentia uma pessoa invisível, como que se ninguém a enxergasse. Como que se ninguém fosse capaz de vê-la. Sentou-se em um banco. Ela não se lembrava de seu nome, muito menos de onde havia vindo. Colocou suas mãos sobre seu rosto e ficou ali chorando, não tinha nada que pudesse fazer além de chorar.

Ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos, ou no caso, a falta de seus pensamentos, que nem percebeu que era observada por um grupinho que andava por lá.

– O dia hoje não está sendo produtivo. - bufou John. - O que vocês me dizem daquela madame sentada ali? - perguntou.

– Dela eu posso falar nada, mas aquele casaco que ela usa com certeza é de marca. Ela deve ter muito dinheiro. - palpitou Jimmy.

– Vamos nos aproximar, quem sabe tiramos a sorte grande hoje. E sem falar que não conseguimos roubar nada hoje. - complementou Tom.

– Eu tenho as minhas dúvidas sobre a vítima. Ela parece que está tão confusa. Eu não me sentiria bem em roubar nada dela. - a única menina do grupo se manifestou.

– Olha! Nós não costumamos aceitar nenhuma menina em nosso grupo e você insistiu para poder fazer parte. Se você não quiser fazer nada que fira seus princípios minha querida, você pode ir embora. Mas esqueça esse grupo. - disse John.

– Eu quero estar nesse grupo. Desculpe-me por qualquer coisa. Não está mais aqui quem falou. - disse a menina.

– Eu tive uma ideia Lauren. - o líder do grupo olhou maliciosamente para a garota e continuou. - Você irá falar com ela, e procurará saber tudo sobre ela. Uma menina sozinha indo falar com ela, fica mais difícil dela desconfiar de alguma coisa. Se todos nós formos juntos, ela poderá desconfiar de alguma coisa.

– O que me diz Lauren? Segue a sugestão de nosso líder ou está fora de todos os nossos esquemas. - disse Tom olhando em direção da garota que desviou seu olhar dos meninos em direção da mulher que parecia estar perdida. - Uma onde de bondade está adentrando a vida da temida Lauren? - perguntou sarcasticamente.

– Por que vocês sempre gostam de me subestimar tanto? Vocês não sabem do que eu sou capaz de fazer meu bem! - respondeu Lauren com um olhar desafiador.

Assim que os olhos de Lauren bateram o da mulher desolada sentada naquele banco seu coração se apertou. Não queria lhe fazer mal, mas se quisesse continuar e ser aceita de forma definitiva naquele grupo teria que lhe roubar. Tinha tantas dúvidas naquele momento. Queria ser capaz de ajudar aquela desconhecida, mas também queria garantir permanência nesse grupo. Sentia-se tão confusa.

– Parece que alguém aí está bastante confusa. - Jimmy provocou.

– Cala a boca Jimmy. - sibilou. Vocês sabem ser bastante desagradáveis. - rosnou Lauren. - Deixa que eu irei falar com ela.

Lauren se aproximou do banco onde a desconhecida estava e se sentou ao seu lado. Notou que a morena ainda chorava, por isso lhe ofereceu um lenço para que ela pudesse enxugar suas lágrimas.

– Obrigada! - disse timidamente ainda encarando o chão.

– Não há de que. Eu gosto de ajudar as pessoas. E eu percebo que você precisa de ajuda. - diz Lauren começando a colocar o seu plano em pratica.

Ela tinha que conseguir a confiança da mulher. E nada melhor do que se fazendo de sua amiga. Não deixou de notar que o longo casaco negro que a mulher usava era de grife e não deixou de esboçar um sorriso malicioso em sua face. Havia chegado o seu dia de sorte. Finalmente seria aceita no grupo.

– Eu estava passando por aqui e ao te ver aqui tão triste e cabisbaixa eu fiquei preocupada. Aconteceu alguma coisa com você? - perguntou.

– Eu... Eu... Eu não sei. Eu queria saber explicar tudo o que acontece comigo, mas sinceramente eu não sei. Eu não me lembro de nada, foi como se a minha memória tivesse sido apagada. Tudo não passa de um borrão que não tem nenhuma forma. - diz se entregando as lágrimas. - Eu não sei quem eu sou, nem de onde venho e nem onde estou. Eu me sinto como uma página em branco. Eu não sei que direção seguir. Eu não sei o que eu faço. Estou tão confusa. Você pode me ajudar a descobrir quem eu sou? - pergunta soluçando.

– Eu sinto muito que tudo isso lhe aconteceu. - respondeu Lauren se sensibilizando com a história contada pela morena, porém logo ela procurou colocar uma máscara, afinal agora não era hora de ser sentimentalista. Precisava ser objetiva. - Quero que saiba que lhe ajudarei em qualquer coisa que precisar.

– Você vai me ajudar? - perguntou com um sorriso melancólico. - Eu nem sei como lhe agradecer por tudo.

– Não precisa me agradecer. Eu gosto de fazer o bem para as pessoas. - respondeu com o melhor sorriso que conseguiu. - Mas, receio que tem um probleminha.

– Que problema? - perguntou assustada. - O que está acontecendo? Você está me assustando!

– Existem algumas regras de convivência nessa cidade. -respondeu Lauren enquanto revistava a mulher. Chanel! Ela se admirou ao notar que o casaco que aquela estranha usava era de marca. Não viu ao seu redor nenhuma bolsa e nem nada do gênero. Em suas mãos tinha um anel de... DIAMANTE! Era definitivamente o seu dia de sorte.

– O problema é esse anel de diamante em seus dedos. Todo mundo que usa esse anel, se for pego pela polícia é condenado à morte. - disse Lauren enquanto via a face da mulher se transformar de confusão ao terror em instantes.

– Morrer? Eu não quero morrer. - respondeu a mulher choramingando. - O que eu posso fazer para evitar isso? - perguntou.

– Bem, deixa-me pensar um pouco. - diz colocando suas mãos na cabeça fingindo que pensava em alguma solução. - É só deixar esse anel comigo e eu me encarregarei de destruí-lo. Assim você preserva a sua vida.

Sem pensar, a mulher tirou o anel e o deu a Lauren. Os olhos da jovem brilharam quando entraram em contato com aquela pedra preciosa. Finalmente seu dia de sorte havia chegado. Pensou Lauren.

– Tem mais alguma coisa que eu tenha que fazer? - a mulher perguntou novamente despertando Lauren de seus devaneios.

– Deixa-me pensar um instante. - disse enquanto seu olhar se fixava em seu casaco. - Esse seu casaco preto, também não é uma boa usar nas ruas da cidade. Pode ser bastante perigoso.

A mulher havia acreditado em todas as palavras usadas por Lauren. Nunca havia sido tão fácil realizar um roubo. Era como se ela estivesse roubando doce de uma criança. Aliás, seria mais complicado roubar uma criança. Logo Lauren estava com aquele anel e o casaco e se dirigiu ao grupo.

– Consegui! - disse Lauren sorrindo. - Olha, é um casaco Chanel e um anel de diamantes. Vamos ficar ricos.

– Lauren, minha cara Lauren. Esse anel, nós iremos vender por nem um terço do que ele realmente vale. Grande inocência sua ao pensar que ficaríamos ricos vendendo um anel desses de diamante. - disse o líder do grupo.

– Mas, acho que irá nos ajudar um pouco. Dê os créditos que ela merece. - Jimmy retrucou.

– Meus parabéns pelo ótimo serviço Lauren. - o líder sem opção parabenizou a garota.

Assim que pôs seus olhos na mulher, o coração de Lauren se apertou. A mulher agora tremia de frio sem seu agasalho e seu coração começou a se arrepender de tê-la roubado. Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar.

– Lauren! Lauren! - os meninos a chamaram.

– Sim? - respondeu totalmente aérea.

– O que aconteceu Lauren? Está arrependida de ter roubado a pobre mulher indefesa. - o líder a zombou.

– Eu quero lhe devolver suas coisas. - disse firmemente. - Não me sinto bem em roubá-la. Cadê suas coisas que eu roubei. Eu irei devolvê-la.

– Eu não irei devolver nada! - disse o líder do grupo. - Irei agora mesmo avaliar quanto esse belo anel vale.

– Por favor, devolva pelo menos o casaco. Ela está morrendo de frio. - disse enquanto derramava algumas lágrimas.

– Você está livre para fazer o que quiser agora, mas sem o anel e o casaco. E a propósito minha querida, você está fora do grupo. E sem chance de retorno. -o líder diz e se afasta de Lauren junto com seu bando.

Lauren deixa derramar suas lágrimas solitárias enquanto se aproxima daquela mulher.

– Você está de volta! Muito obrigada por me ajudar. -disse a morena.

Ao olhar aquela mulher em sua frente, Lauren não consegue conter suas lágrimas e começa a chorar. Sentia-se tão culpada e sem saber o que fazer. Tinha que lhe contar a verdade.

– Mas o que está acontecendo? - perguntou a mulher. - Por que está chorando?

– Eu fiz uma coisa errada, mas eu não sei se um dia vou ser perdoada pelo o que eu fiz com você. Eu menti para poder roubar seu anel e seu casaco, mas eu me arrependi. Mas, os meninos não quiseram me devolver. - suas lágrimas agora banhavam seu rosto. - Perdoa-me, por favor. - parou ao perceber que não sabia o nome dela. - Meu nome é Lauren.

– Lauren, bem, eu não sei nem porque eu uso aquele anel. Certamente ele não fará falta alguma para mim. - respondeu sorrindo.

– Você se lembra pelo menos de seu nome? - perguntou Lauren e a morena respondeu negando. - Você precisa de um nome então. Posso escolher um para você.

– Pode escolher, eu acho que eu preciso de um nome, já que não me lembro do meu. - respondeu.

– Que tal Samantha? - perguntou. - Eu sempre via uma série na TV chamada a Feiticeira, e eu gostava tanto desse nome que eu sempre quis colocar esse nome na minha filha. Você gostou?

– Eu achei um nome encantador. Samantha! - tornou a repetir. - Gostei do nome. - disse a morena se levantando, mas a tontura que havia conseguido controlar antes voltou com mais força. Seu corpo se curvou para trás, sua visão embaçou, até que a escuridão tomou conta de tudo.

– Samantha! Samantha! - gritou Lauren pegando o corpo da mulher antes que caísse no chão. - Por favor, acorde. Não faça isso comigo. - disse tentando reanimá-la.


	3. Samantha is Pregnant

**New York**

**Central Park**

– O que eu irei fazer? – Lauren se perguntou enquanto segurava o corpo desacordado da morena em seus braços. – Acorde... Vamos lá, reaja! Não me dê um susto desses. Será que tudo isso foi por minha culpa? – questionava-se ao pensar em quais motivos que a fariam desmaiar. – Será que foi por causa do frio? Será que hipotermia faz alguém desmaiar? – ela não sabia muita coisa sobre desmaios, mas o rosto pálido da mulher deixava claro de que alguma coisa estava errada.

Lauren permanecia com Samantha em seus braços e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer para a mulher recobrar a consciência. Tentara de leve dar leves tapas em seu rosto, mas parou por medo de estar a machucando. A verdade era que a loira estava em pânico, pois todas as suas tentativas não surgiam efeito algum e nenhum sinal de consciência pulsava do corpo da morena. Apesar de Lauren tentar se convencer de que não era sua obrigação estar ali com Samantha algo lhe dizia que tinha que ajudá-la e que a mulher desmaiada e desmemoriada precisava de alguém.

Ela não sabia explicar, mas estar li com aquela pessoa desconhecida mudou sua vida. Não era nenhum tipo de exagero de sua parte, pois Lauren por anos optara por uma vida errante e sem se preocupar com ninguém ao seu redor. Porém, estar com Samantha causou uma mudança em seu coração. Era como se Lauren estivesse resgatando sua humanidade que ela julgava ter perdido há muito tempo.

– Samantha, por favor, reaja. – sussurrou a loira desesperada, mas nada acontecia e a morena continuava com os seus olhos cerrados. Foi aí então que Lauren percebeu que teria que fazer algo. Ela se lembrou de seu celular e com suas mãos trêmulas ela pegou o aparelho e afobada ligou para o resgate. – Por favor, tem uma mulher desmaiada no Central Park. Ela não está reagindo a nenhum estímulo e eu não sei o que fazer. – disse desesperada e preferiu nesse primeiro momento omitir o fato de que Samantha se encontrava sem memória e que deixaria os próprios médicos resolverem sobre este assunto.

A voz do outro lado da linha respondeu quase que instantaneamente. – Não precise se preocupar senhorita que o resgate logo irá chegar. Aguarde que uma unidade já está a caminho do parque.

Lauren assentiu com um meneio de sua cabeça, só que ela percebeu a tempo que a atendente não seria capaz de escutá-la. – Obrigada por tudo. –ela respondeu de forma meio mecânica com toda sua atenção direcionada a Samantha. Logo depois a ligação se deu por encerrada e ela se direcionou a morena novamente. – Não precisa se preocupar. – passou uma de suas mãos pelos cabelos pretos da mulher em sinal de preocupação.

Lauren se assustou com isso, já que em sua vida nunca havia se importado tanto com outra pessoa. Mas, ela sentia que precisava cuidar dela. – O resgate já está chegando.

Ela sabia não sabia se era por causa de sua preocupação, só parecia que o resgate estava demorando séculos para chegar. Quando já não aguentava mais tanta espera ela escutou as sirenes da ambulância cada vez mais perto. Por um momento ela pensou apenas em deixá-la segura em algum hospital e depois seguir seu rumo, afinal ela não seria deixada desamparada e ela receberia todos os atendimentos devidos, mas não foi o que ela sentia vontade de fazer.

Queria cuidar dela e ajudá-la em tudo o que fosse possível. Poderia ser chamado de consciência pesada pelo o que tinha feito a morena anteriormente, mas não, Lauren sentia que era independente disso. Ela se importava com ela. E seria cruel deixar uma pessoa sem memória ao relento, então ali ela jurou a si mesma que nunca a deixaria sozinha.

**Floresta Encantada**

**Castelo de Snow White e Charming**

– Receio que não existem maneiras de fazer com que Emma e Regina voltem ao reino... – disse Rumpelstiltskin solenemente para logo em seguida ser interrompido por Snow White.

– Como assim não tem como Emma e Regina voltarem ao nosso reino? – Snow se questionou ao mesmo tempo em que tentava absorver aquela notícia que caíra feito uma bomba sobre sua cabeça enquanto um desespero enchia seu coração de tristeza. Havia mais uma vez perdido sua filha, só que agora era diferente, pois ela tinha um neto que iria precisar que ela estivesse bem. Se ela estava sofrendo, imagina Henry que tinha perdido suas duas mães.

– Vovó, deve ter alguma maneira de resgatá-las, não é? – perguntou o garoto com as lágrimas se formando em seus olhos. – Será que eu vou ver minhas mães de novo? – um silêncio se abatera sobre o salão de festas do castelo, que naquele momento fora tomado de uma enorme tristeza. Nem lembrava o local onde bailes suntuosos eram realizados. Henry olhou para os rostos tristes e sem esperanças de seus avôs, fora quando ele percebera que provavelmente nunca mais as veria de novo. – por mais que ele tentasse controlar sua vontade de chorar, parece que este sentimento foi mais forte que ele e logo as lágrimas tomaram todo o seu rosto pensando na possibilidade de nunca mais ver suas mães e principalmente porque nunca veria o seu irmão ou irmã a nascer. – Eu me recuso a pensar nessa possibilidade. – pensou o garoto em voz alta. – Quer dizer, vocês dois são Snow White e Charming. Vocês sempre encontram uns aos outros. Eu tenho que encontrá-las. Eu não posso perdê-las. E minha mãe e o bebê? Como será que eles estão? Eu me recuso a ficar sem fazer nada. Eu acharei uma forma de trazê-las de volta. – disse o garoto deixando o desespero tomar conta de si para logo em seguida sair correndo e deixando aquele local com a sensação de que nunca mais poderia voltar a respirar normalmente.

– Henry... Espere... Por favor, volte aqui! – gritou a morena preocupada com seu neto. E Snow tentou persuadir Henry a voltar, mas apenas sentiu um par de mãos em seus ombros o qual ela reconheceu como sendo de seu marido.

Ela olhou para os intensos olhos azuis dele e viu que eles estavam cheios de lágrimas não derramadas, as mesmas que já escorriam sem reservas sobre o seu rosto.

– Snow... – falou o príncipe com cautela. – É melhor ele ficar a sós um pouco. – disse o príncipe sentindo sua voz embargada o atrapalhando a falar. – Ele apenas não estava preparado para ser separado de suas duas mães e ainda tem o fato de Regina estar grávida. Tudo isso é muito para a cabeça dele.

Snow concordou com um meneio de sua cabeça e olhou com ódio para Rumpelstiltskin que a acompanhava com seu olhar o drama pelo qual a família estava passando.

– Você sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo não é? – vociferou com ódio em direção ao senhor das trevas. – Você sabia desde o início que elas não voltariam com a sua contra maldição. E tudo isso para que? Para tentar encontrar um filho que você sabe que está morto? Você destruiu essa família.

– Sinto muito interromper este diálogo de mãe desesperada, mas ainda não terminei o que vim falar. – interrompeu com rispidez. – Primeiramente não esperava que isso fosse acontecer. Não estava em meus planos Regina e Swan não estarem aqui, ainda mais quando a ajuda delas duas seria muito necessária para o que iremos enfrentar. – completou Rumpel com um olhar triste em seu rosto.

– Como assim? Está acontecendo alguma coisa que nós não sabemos? – questionou Charming se pondo na frente de Snow.

– Bem, desde que nós voltamos para a Floresta Encantada eu tenho sentindo algo estranho no ar. – admitiu o homem.

– O que você está sentindo Rumpel? Fale logo que agora não é hora para os seus joguinhos. O que está acontecendo com o reino? – disse Snow o desafiando.

– Estou sentindo cheiro de magia no ar... – disse o senhor das trevas. – Magia poderosa, diga-se de passagem.

– Bem... Se não é sua e nem de Regina... De quem mais poderia ser? – questionou Charming pressionando Rumpelstiltskin.

– Grande novidade... Esta é uma terra que possuiu magia e logicamente as pessoas fazem mágicas. – retrucou impaciente com as com as colocações colocadas pelo príncipe. – O problema é o tipo de mágica que estou sentindo. Sinto uma magia muito poderosa e com uma áurea inconfundível que posso afirmar com certeza de que se trata da Bruxa Má do Oeste...

Rumpel ira continuar a falar suas colocações, mas fora interrompido por Henry que voltara ao salão de festas. – Bruxa Má do Oeste? De Oz? Espera aí? Oz existe também? – questionou Henry que já havia se colocado entre sua avó e seu avô.

– Henry, vá para o seu quarto que essa não é uma conversa para crianças. – ordenou Charming, porém seu neto não se mexeu um centímetro de onde estava.

– Se o reino está correndo perigo eu tenho que ajudar, afinal é isso que os mocinhos fazem. Combatem o mal. Mas, por que eu nunca li sobre essa bruxa em meu livro? – questionou Henry olhando diretamente para Rumpel.

– Porque as histórias são mais complexas do que aparentam ser. Muita coisa ficou de fora de seu livro. São muitas histórias e sem falar que muitas das versões que estão lá claramente estão sob o ponto de vista dos mocinhos.

– O que iremos fazer? – indagou o garoto colocando uma de suas mãos próxima ao seu queixo num ato que demonstrava que ele tentava pensar em algo. – Já sei... Vamos derrotar essa bruxa. Eu sei que tem que jogar água nela para derrotá-la. Eu me lembro que li isso no livro.

– Essa versão certamente não é verdade. Água não acabaria com os nossos problemas. – constatou Rumpel cabisbaixo.

– O que iremos fazer? – questionou Charming enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

– Tentar derrotá-la. – disse Henry de forma categórica. – O bem sempre você não importam as dificuldades.

– Será difícil por uma coisa... Desde que eu cheguei ao reino ainda não encontrei minha adaga. Ela pode estar em qualquer lugar e se a Bruxa Má do Oeste chegar até a adaga antes eu serei controlado por ela assim todo o poder sobre esse reino ficará em suas mãos... Ela tem duas opções: Ou ela me controla através da adaga ou ela me mata e se torna a nova senhora das trevas. – concluiu Rumpel pesadamente.

**New York**

**New York General Hospital**

Lauren já estava a um bom tempo andando de um lado para o outro na sala de espera do hospital e nada de saber uma notícia sequer sobre Regina. Os médicos a levaram para a emergência e desde então não recebia notícias da morena.

Várias coisas lhe passavam por sua cabeça e sempre a sensação de culpa lhe atormentava a cabeça ao lembrar que havia feito mais cedo a morena se desfazer de seu casaco apenas pensando no dinheiro que arrecadaria com uma roupa de grife.

Mas, a verdade é que se arrependera no instante que a vira curvada sobre o banco do Central Park tremendo de frio. Ela se martirizava sobre como tivera coragem de enganar uma mulher desmemoriada para lhe tirar a roupa de seu corpo. Sempre pensando no bendito do dinheiro.

Se alguma coisa acontecesse com ela, Lauren não se arrependeria. Levaria a culpa estampada em sua testa até os últimos dias de sua vida. Sempre teria que conviver com esse sentimento massacrante que estaria para sempre dentro de seu coração.

Depois de mais algum tempo que se arrastou lentamente, e depois de inúmeros copos de café tomados por Lauren, o médico que atendia Regina finalmente saiu para conversar com a loira que agora se encontrava sentada numa das cadeiras da sala de espera com seu olhar perdido em qualquer ponto do ambiente.

– Com licença... – o médico disse afastando Lauren de seus pensamentos. – A senhorita que veio com Samantha ao hospital. Poderia me passar alguns dados da paciente?

– Por quê? Aconteceu algo com ela? – perguntou com preocupação tendo a sensação de bolo em sua garganta e seu coração acelerando a medida que seu desespero crescia.

– Está tudo bem com a paciente. Não precisa se preocupar. Só preciso de alguns dados de Samantha. Sobrenome?

– Sobrenome? – questionou engolindo em seco e pensando em que responderia ao médico. Se falasse que não sabia o sobrenome de Samantha provavelmente nenhum médico lhe contaria sobre seu estado de saúde. Então o único jeito foi mentir. Não poderia deixá-la sozinha. – Smith, Samantha Smith. Ela é minha irmã. Nós... Nós estávamos no Central Park e fui olhar umas lojas enquanto ela ficou sentada em um dos bancos e quando eu voltei, ela já estava desmaiada. Provavelmente foi assaltada e levaram tudo dela. Ela não tem nenhum de seus documentos comigo. – disse a menina deixando uma lágrima cair em seu rosto. – Mas, como ela está? Qual seu estado de saúde?

– Ao dar entrada no hospital ela se encontrava com uma leve desidratação e hipotermia e nós conseguimos estabilizá-la. Mas, nada do que aconteceu irá interferir em sua gestação. - disse o médico com um leve sorriso.

– Gestação? Mas, o que significa isso? – questionou Lauren chocada com a informação, mas ela precisava se recuperar logo do choque inicial e pensar no que falaria para o médico. – É que bem... Nós não sabíamos ainda sobre a gravidez. Me pegou de surpresa.

– Parabéns Senhorita Smith... Sua irmã está grávida de doze semanas e está tudo bem com o feto. Por precaução já fiz um exame e tudo corre bem. Tenho que olhar outros pacientes agora. Você pode ir vê-la. Ela ainda está dormindo, mas logo ela acordará. Ah, e depois sugiro passar numa delegacia e informar sobre o roubo das documentações de sua irmã e resolver o que tiver que ser feito.

– Obrigada! – respondeu Lauren surpresa por ainda ter respondê-lo. Assim que o médico saiu de vista Lauren andava de um lado para o outro pensando nos últimos acontecimentos.

– Samantha está grávida! – Lauren pensava em voz alta para ver se a informação entrava mais fácil em sua cabeça, mas só conseguia se lembrar da morena grávida. Agora ela definitivamente não poderia ficar sozinha.


	4. I'm having a baby

**New York**

**New York General Hospital**

O silêncio tinha a capacidade de lhe fazer pensar. Talvez como nunca tivesse feito em sua vida. Inúmeros erros e arrependimentos. Ela debruçava-se sobre si e pela primeira vez via o reflexo de suas escolhas erradas. Mas, ali tivera a chance de fazer o certo pela primeira vez.

Sua vida tinha mudado em questão de minutos. Não era algo metafórico, mas em pouco tempo roubara de uma mulher desmemoriada para se arrepender de tudo logo em seguida. Revoltara-se com a gangue que tanto queria participar em prol de ajudar quem precisava de ajuda.

Logo chegou a conclusão de que tudo nessa vida se tratava de escolhas. Não era nada disso que a jovem garota tinha planejado para sua vida, mas no momento era o certo a se fazer e Lauren não se arrependia em nada de sua escolha, pelo contrário, sentia que era assim que tinha que agir.

Mas, dentro daquele hospital veio mais uma notícia que a desestabilizara. A gravidez de Samantha.

A mulher certamente não se recordaria de estar grávida e restava a ela ser a portadora de tal notícia. Não tinha ideia de como contaria essa novidade a sua "irmã". Só sabia que estaria ao seu lado todo o tempo para lhe ajudar em toda a gestação.

Lauren nunca foi de se preocupar tanto assim com outra pessoa. Era algo que ela não sabia explicar, pois sempre optara por viver sozinha. Mas, ela sentia realmente uma conexão pela mulher. A enxergava como a irmã que nunca teve a oportunidade de ter.

A loira não gostava de admitir para ninguém, mas havia nascido em uma família com boas condições financeiras. Isso ela ainda estaria soando de forma modesta, porque a família dela tinha uma enorme influência na alta sociedade nova-iorquina.

Mas, não era isso o que ela queria para sua vida. Sempre fora rebelde e aos dezesseis anos entrou em um processo contra sua própria família e conseguiu sua tão almejada emancipação podendo viver a vida do jeito que quisesse e jurava para si mesma que nunca mais teria que encontrar sua família novamente.

Lauren sempre teve vários problemas de relacionamento com sua mãe que gostava de lhe impor tudo sobre sua vida. A forma de andar, a roupa que escolhia usar, os lugares que frequentava e até suas amizades, tudo tinha que passar por uma espécie de controle de qualidade. Até que um dia a loira se cansou de tudo isso.

Saiu de casa apenas com a roupa do corpo e largou sua vida boa para se aventurar por conta própria, pois Lauren sentia que sua mãe raramente se importava com ela, apenas com o status social. Ela preferia ter que passar fome e roubar para sobreviver do que voltar a sua vida de antes.

Mas, agora não era momento para se relembrar de seu passado doloroso. E então ela desviara sua atenção para Samantha. Lauren estava sentada numa dessas cadeiras desconfortáveis de hospital enquanto olhava a morena dormindo soando extremamente pequena deitada naquela cama.

Numa espera entediante Lauren começou a contar cada gotícula de soro que caía na corrente sanguínea da paciente. Vez ou outra alternava seus olhares no monitor cardíaco e no fetal que tinham colocado em Samantha para melhor monitorá-la.

Samantha lentamente recobrou sua consciência e olhando ao redor reparou estar num lugar esquisito e se viu amedrontada por se ver num ambiente desconhecido e tentou tirar todos os fios que a ligava as máquinas.

- Samantha... – disse Lauren que se levantou rapidamente e caminhou em direção a paciente e com calma olhou bem nos intensos olhos castanhos da morena que demonstrava estar sentindo medo. – Samantha, está tudo bem. Você desmaiou e eu te trouxe ao hospital.

- Está tudo bem mesmo? – questionou a morena com a voz tremula olhando para os lados tentando se acostumar ao ambiente que estava. – Que máquinas são essas?

- Essas máquinas irão analisar como estão os seus batimentos cardíacos. – a princípio ela preferiu falar apenas de Samantha e deixar para mencionar da gravidez quando ela estivesse mais calma. – Quando nós estávamos no Central Park você desmaiou e eu te trouxe ao hospital para ver como você está.

- Eu estava sentindo tudo girar antes, e agora eu não estou mais assim. – a morena refletiu em voz alta. – Acho que estou melhor do que antes. – disse dando um tímido sorriso para a loira.

- Samantha... Bem, nós precisamos conversar. Você se lembra de alguma coisa sobre sua vida? – questionou e recebeu um meneio negativo com a cabeça por parte de Samantha. – Vou ser honesta com você. Eu disse para os médicos que você era minha irmã, porque se eu não tivesse nenhum parentesco com você eu nem poderia estar aqui neste exato momento. Qualquer coisa você diz que estava no parque e que te roubaram todos os seus documentos e que não se lembra mais nada do que aconteceu depois disso. E que em seguida acordou aqui comigo ao seu lado. Só assim que poderei te ajudar. Porque se eles descobrirem que não se lembra de nada de seu passado e que não temos nenhum parentesco eles irão te prender neste hospital e provavelmente eu nunca mais conseguirei te ver. Você lembra meu nome?

- Lauren... – disse a morena fazendo algum esforço para se recordar. – Estou certa?

- Sim, meu nome é Lauren Smith... E você para todos os efeitos se chamará a partir de hoje Samantha Smith.

- Eu me esforço para ver se me lembro de alguma coisa de meu passado. – admitiu Samantha num suspiro que demonstrava toda sua insatisfação. – Mas, parece que é como se tudo tivesse sido apagado. Não me resta nenhuma lembrança. – uma única lágrima escorreu pelo rosto ainda pálido da morena que Lauren secou logo em seguida. – Não me resta mais nada.

- Para ser honesta eu acho que lhe resta alguma coisa de seu passado. – admitiu Lauren esboçando um pequeno sorriso encontrando ali a oportunidade de contar sobre a gravidez.

- Mas... – balbuciou Samantha não encontrando as palavras certas para questionar a loira. – O que é que está acontecendo aqui? Não estou entendendo mais nada.

- Bem, quando você desmaiou... – começou respirando fundo. Ela iria precisar de toda calma do mundo para explicar tudo a morena. – Eu chamei uma ambulância e eles te trouxeram para cá. E cuidaram de você perfeitamente. Só que eles disseram algo que me surpreendeu...

- O que te surpreendeu? O que está acontecendo comigo? – questionou preocupada. – Você pode me contar. Preciso saber logo da verdade. Por mais difícil que ela seja. – essa última frase fora dita acompanhada de suas mãos mexendo nervosamente.

- Você está grávida. – disse Lauren subitamente não tendo outra maneira de contar a notícia que mudaria a vida da morena agora sentada na cama de hospital. No olho da morena a confusão fez-se presente e inconscientemente ela levou suas mãos em seu ventre. – De acordo com os médicos você está com doze semanas de gestação. – a loira respirou fundo assim que terminou de dar a notícia.

- Eu... Eu vou ter um be... bê? – ela se questionou enquanto deixava as lágrimas tomarem conta de seu rosto. – Como isso é possível?

- Todas as respostas que procura está certamente no passado que não se lembra. –disse a loira timidamente. – Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu irei te ajudar em toda sua gestação. Eu disse para os médicos que você é minha irmã. E eu realmente te enxergo como a irmã que eu nunca tive a chance de ter.

- Eu vou ter um bebê. – Samantha repetia para si mesma, para ver se sua cabeça se acostumava com a nova notícia. Suas mãos nunca abandonavam seu ventre, como se pudesse sentir qualquer coisa de diferente em seu estômago.

- Será que eu posso? – a loira questionou enquanto se aproximava mais ainda da cama de Samantha. E quando viu um olhar confuso da morena esclareceu. – Será que eu poderia tocar na sua barriga? – questionou timidamente.

- Claro! – respondeu Samantha enquanto puxava uma das mãos de Lauren em direção ao seu ventre. – Ainda não dá para escutar nada, mas minha barriga já está bem grande.

- E irá crescer muito mais. – respondeu Lauren. – E eu prometo que eu serei a melhor tia do mundo para essa criança.


End file.
